This invention relates generally to construction and material finishing tools and, more particularly, to a wall trim finishing apparatus that is configured to provide relatively even force to the front surface of a piece of wall trim.
Finishing wall trim is a tedious and time-consuming process. First, the front surface is cleaned. Second, the front surface is sanded. Third, the front surface is cleaned again. Fourth, a first coat of coating material such as primer, paint, stain, or varnish is applied. Then the front surface is sanded again, cleaned again, and coated again. This cycle is repeated until the wall trim is finished.
The process is even more tedious when wall trim front surfaces define curves and/or crevices. These curves and crevices create ornamental features in the wall trim. These curves and crevices also often require multiple passes of cleaning, sanding, and/or coating.
Various devices have been proposed in the prior art to alleviate some of the frustration experienced when trying to finish a piece of wall trim that includes ornamental features. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the current devices do not provide even force to the front surface of a piece of wall trim. For instance, one solution is to use compressible material that forms to the contours of the front surface of the wall trim. As the compressible material forms to the curves, crevices, and planes of the wall trim, uneven forces are created. When sanding the wall trim, uneven forces can potentially destroy the ornamental features of the wall trim. When coating the wall trim, uneven forces can result in runs developing in the coating material and/or leave behind thin areas of coating material.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a finishing apparatus that is configured to provide relatively even force to a front surface of wall trim. Further, it would be desirable to have a finishing apparatus that could simultaneously sand multiple curves and/or crevices without destroying the ornamental features of the wall trim. In addition, it would be desirable to have a fluid applicator that is capable of providing a relatively even coat of coating material to the front surface of the wall trim.